Journey to a new world 2
by clhpfan12341234567
Summary: Join Ben as he travel's through his 2nd world, will he find some one from his world, read and findout. 2nd in the series. Spoilers of the 2005 era Doctor Who
1. Chapter 1 : Home

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Doctor Who, only Ben Danner/Theron Star unless they're real people.**

**Chapter 1**

**Home?**

The next thing Ben noticed he was in the real world and in an apartment. Ben then looked in the mirror and saw that he was about 19 years old. Ben then went down to he assumed were the mailboxes would be and notice he was again Theron Star. So he went back up to his apartment and grabbed the key for the mail box and a pulled out the newspaper and the date on the corner was January 1st 2005. Ben left the apartment building after putting the mail in his apartment. Then when he was out side he walked around the corner seeing the backs of two blond hair females. In the corner of his eye he saw a man lurking in the shadows. Ben knew who this man was from watching a show called Doctor Who. This man was the time lord The Doctor. I just said to him "see you in your next life. That was how Ben found out he was in the Doctor Who universe and the two people he saw earlier were Rose Tyler and her mom Jackie Tyler.

**Author's Note: Sorry first chapter is sort but I wanted this chapter just about how Ben came to the word**

**1 review = another chapter**


	2. Chapter 2:Rose Part 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own doctor who**

**Authors note : Here is the second chapter**

**Chapter 2**

**Rose **

**Part 1**

It's been over two months since Ben was in the Doctor Who universe. When he woke up he found it as his birthday and he just turned 20. Ben was wasting time by walking around the block and exercising and practicing his martial arts. It was late and he noticed a store called HENRICKS, and that it was closing. Ben snuck in the store and went down the steps found a man dead on the floor so Ben dragged the body around the corner and he heard a girl's voice say "Wilson?Wilson, I've got the lottery money." Ben then heard her nock on the door. Then again she spoke and said " Wilson?_  
_You there? Look, I can't hang about 'cause they're closing the shop. Wilson! _  
_Uhh, come on!

Ben heard a noise and knew the girl heard it too and while walking father a way he could still hear the girl say "Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wil- Wilson?."

Ben dragged the body out of the shop. Ben then looked through the man's pocket and found his ID and the first name of this man was Wilson. Ben called 911 and told them about how he found Wilson. Right when he was hanging up his cellphone he saw a man run by which he knew was the 9th Doctor. Ben then followed The Doctor back to the shop. He stopped and waited until he heard Rose say "Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police." The Doctor replied with "Who's Wilson?" Rose then said "Chief electrician." Before The Doctor could speak Ben came in and said "he's dead." The three of them walked through the corridor. Rose thought it was a weird twisted joke. Before they even get close to the fire exit, The Doctor started walking away and Rose said "who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they." The Doctor then said "they're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof. Which would be a great big problem, if I didn't have this" The Doctor holding up a sonic device. The Doctor opened the fire exit door and said to the both of them " I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast." Ben said "hey I'm from America just moved here to see the sites." Rose goes through the door, Ben follow. The Doctor told them "Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." The door opens and The Doctor said "I'm The Doctor by the way, what's your name." Rose then said "Rose". Then Ben said "Theron." Then The Doctor said "Nice to meet you, Rose, Theron. Run for your life." The Doctor closed the door.

**read and review please**

**Author's note 2:**

**How about 1 review before i posted the next chapter **

**Author's note 3:**

**check out my profile for the poll will be open still because no one voted till six weeks.**


End file.
